The Empty Hart
by Gizensha
Summary: Yep. Another pokemon fanfic. Ish. This one's different. It was caused by disatisification with myself, thus... A twisted me is the main character. I have had the person who inspired my for this's permission to post it, but I'm not saying what caused me to


Stephen was mean. He knew he was mean, and he didn't care. He'd open his mouth without any consideration of how it would affect people. He didn't think it relevant that it might harm others. "Feelings are irrelevant." He'd often say to people, or worse yet, "Love is irrelevant." Sure, those applied to him, but he didn't act like he realised it didn't apply to everyone. He knew it did though, but yet he continued. It was only a matter of time before someone, or something, decided to take revenge on Stephen for everything he'd said without disregard to others feelings.  
  
A Mew was floating round the sky, thinking about how simply perfect the world was at the moment. It suddenly noticed something from far below on the earth. "Mew?" It asked, curiously. It could sense a troubled heart. A troubled heart talking to an... Empty heart? "Mew?" It cried out. How the hell can anything have an empty heart? What kind of sick and twisted monster could have no feeling other than raw emotions, and even to those, ignore them. After a short period of time, the troubled heart's load doubled and also had something added to it... Anger. The empty heart had actually managed to grow emptier. "MEW!" The Mew was enraged. Sharing your pain was one-thing, only human nature, but multiplying someone else's while lessening your caring; your own emotion was another. The empty heart was helping nothing but itself, and worsening the condition of every creature in the entire cosmos. He had to be stopped, sent to the eternal void of consciousness... But nothing else. The  
Mew, however, felt that somehow that wasn't enough. That it had to make the empty heart feel for its victims first. But how to fill a black hole?  
  
Stephen was sitting at his home, playing a game of solitaire. He had no pokemon. "They're for emotional cowards." He reasoned. He had no family. "Family, that's just an excuse for the spreading of the delusion of love. Like that exists in this world." He'd tell himself. He didn't even have himself for company. "I'm just a human like the rest of the suckers, I don't matter." He'd argue. He was truly alone. This didn't fill his heart with sorry like it did most people; it served to help him empty it of everything. Everything except for a horrific void, which served no purpose than to increase it's emptiness, at the expense of magnified suffering on behalf of everyone else. There was truly no escape for Stephen from this nightmarish pit of null feeling, and he almost enjoyed that prospect. He probably would of done, in fact, if it wasn't for the almost.  
  
The Mew decided its first task was to put Stephen through what his victims had been through; it rested in hiding on top of Stephen's roof. Waiting for that Stephen to sleep. After his five thousandth game of solitaire, yes, he did count them. He finally went to sleep. Now the Mew's plan could be implemented. He moved Stephen's heart into someone else's mind, at a different time. The mind was of one of Stephen's victims. The Mew continued like this about ten times a night for a week. Seventy victims. Seventy magnifications of pain and suffering. And all it did was fuel the void. Made it emptier. The Mew sighed, "Mew," it pondered... Then decided to skip the pain, since that was impossible, and move onto the agony.  
  
Stephen was walking home from work, as he always did, though the park. He watched the children play as he walked by. "Humph, the fools existing in the world of emotion." By now, the abyss known only as Stephen's heart had grown so strong, it emptied itself and increased the agony of all who merely approached Stephen. Not a word was necessary. The children stopped there playing, suddenly becoming heavy-hearted. The Mew was immune to this effect, as were all, powerful psychic types, of course. But even The Mew was started to feel its agony building slowly. It had to act, and act soon, or the cosmos's negative emotion flow would by far exceed the positive, and that could lead to the destruction of all sentient life. All because of a single abyss of the heart. It acted.  
  
When no-one else was around, it floated down into plain view behind Stephen. "Mew!" it cried. Stephen was startled, he turned around. The Mew started to transmit its thoughts into Stephen's mind. ~You are single-handedly more evil than any other creature in the history of eternity!~ It screamed into Stephens mind. He didn't even blink. The Mew continued. ~You will be stopped before you can cause any more damage to the emotional flow of the universe!~  
  
Stephen smiled. "Oh really? What does the emotion flow matter? Emotions are irrelevant, people should just ignore them." He replied.  
  
~Oh please, you know as well as I that that only applies to you. You're heart's an abomination, a bottomless pit of the cosmos's suffering, a black hole sucking up all positive emotional energy... You're heart is the Devil incarnate!~ It was screaming at the top of its mental-energy. ~And now, you will not be allowed to continue with this, and you will be subjected to the ultimate torture the universe can through at you!~  
  
"Death? Please. Just a gateway."  
  
~Which is why you're not going to die. Just continue existing in side a physical incarnate of your heart's void.~  
  
Stephen blinked. "In that case..." He mused, "...This will most certainly be interesting."  
  
Mew's very formed glowed pink with the pure energy of creation itself. A pink ball engulfed it slowly, glowing brighter and brighter as it increased more and more in size. Stephen covered his eyes from the intense, pink, light, immobile... But not with fear. For some reason he feared nothing of this. Mew was powering up the true power of psybeam... Something of the likes the whole of creation had never seen before... Nor would it see again. The Mew unsheathed the power in a ball of pure psychic energy, heading straight for Stephen.  
  
~~~  
  
Stephen opened his eyes. There was simply nothing as far as the eye could see. He searched inside of himself. There was... Nothing. Not even the raw emotions he had experienced before. Now he only knew of two concepts. The only two concepts he thought of as relevant. Pure agony, and pure pleasure. He felt round. The void wasn't getting any emptier. He thought... Not just to himself, but also to the Mew. "Congratulations, you've saved your petty world of emotions, Mew. But, I believe, that as far as we're concerned... I won." He simply smiled, and relaxed in his new home.  
  
~~~  
  
The Mew jolted erect. The call from the infinite sphere of null-emotion, plugged from sucking anything else up by a universal absolute, that it had expected was not one of plea, but one of gloat. Puzzled, the mew concentrated on the sphere. At its heart was a universal absolute, all right. But not the pure agony that he had expected. It was quite the opposite. It was the universal constant of pure pleasure. The ultimate torture present in the universe... Was the ultimate bliss to the ultimate evil of the universe. The Mew sighed. "Mew." This single sigh conveyed it all. "I did my best to do my duty of punishing him, but it was an impossible task. In the end, I lost to my ultimate challenge... But at least the universe is now safe. 


End file.
